Fighting Desire
by CarmelCherryDevil
Summary: A new girl has come to Hogwarts, but something is strange about her and her looks are chilling Hermione to the bone. But is seems only she can solve the mystery as things become more dangerous please R/R
1. the coming

I'm gonna have ta talk here aren't I? *Critics in the back brandish frying pans* Ok! Ok! I'll talk. Um, I don't own any characters save for Moraira and another character that will pop up later. I luv you all *Glares at the critic*. Please R/R and I'm sure the critics won't come after you with fry pans, stupid bunch of.ack! *Rubs as the critics chase her* Now to the story!  
  
Hermione pressed her forehead to the table in the Great Hall. It was their 7th year and the sorting had just ended and everyone was talking. loudly. Too loudly and it was giving her a splitting headache. "You ok, Hermione?" She heard Ron's voice by her head. She shook her head making her smooth glossy brown hair ripple. "My head is hammering and I feel queasy." "Probably sick" she heard Harry say. "Maybe you should go down to the hospital wing." "Yea, you're probably right," Hermione sighed lifting her head. "I'll go after the feast." Ron and Harry nodded their agreement just as Ginny came over and sat. "Hey Herm," Ginny sat. "You ok?" "Quit asking me that!" Hermione snapped. "I am fine ok." Ginny flinched. "Sorry Herm." Hermione sighed. "No, I'm sorry Ginny, I'm just not feeling well. I'm going to the Hospital Wing later." "I'll go with you if you like." Hermione smiled. "Thanks Gin." No proble-" Ginny was cut-off by Dumbledor. "Welcome to all of you to a new year." "m," Ginny finished then fell silent. Dumbledor continued. "I'm sure you're all eager to get to the feast so I shall make only my most important announcement. We have a new student who has been transferred her from her school in Egypt and will be starting in her 7th year. Please welcome Ms. Moraira Karlem. A girl walked out of the shadow head down. Her hair was deep blue black. Her skin was dark honey gold from the sun. She wore a medium length, dark blue skirt with gold silk lining the waist and hem and a dark blue shirt with transparent long sleeves. Suddenly she lifted her head and Hermione head a number of people gasped. Her eyes were deep silver and burned like tiny flames where ignited in them. They were so bright the stars, were they alive, would be envious. "Ms. Karlem you may be seated." Everyone watched, hushed, as the girl made her way down the hall to the Gryffindor table then sat at the very end of the table her head down so that her hair made a dark curtain around her face. "Now," Dumbledor continued. "Shall we eat?" He clapped 3 times and food blossomed like flowers on the table. The other tables began to eat but the Gryffindors watched the girl raise her head and reach for the chicken. Suddenly she looked over at them and tilted her head and perked an eyebrow. "What?" she asked. "Do I have a booger?" Most people laughed. Hermione stared. "So you're from Egypt?" Hermione heard Neville ask. "Yea," Moraira said transferring a roll to her plate. "But I was born in America. I moved to Egypt when I was 8 after my dad died." "No know it all comments, Hermione?" Ron asked grinning. Hermione glared at him. "Shut up Ron, mind your own business." Ron's grin faded. "So-rry. You don't have to be so snappy" "Well I told you I had a headache." Hermione chanced a glance at Moraira and saw the girl watching her. Their eyes caught and an evil smile Hermione thought only the devil should have bloomed on Moraira's face. Hermione felt desire and fear fight with each other inside of her. Her stomach lurched. "I think I'll go to the Hospital wing now." Hermione said standing and walking towards the doors. Ginny stood too. "Wait for me." She followed Hermione out and they both started down the corridor. "You're kind of pale, like glass I can almost see right through you." "Really? In contrast my head feels like iron." They turned the corner and walked into the room. Madam Pomfrey looked up from a piece of parchment she was writing on. "Hmm. Only here 10 minutes and already hurt." Hermione opened her mouth but Ginny spoke first. "Hermione has a headache." Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. "Sit down, I have to finish something first." Hermione sat on one of the beds and Ginny followed. "I'm gonna go back so I can get the password." Ginny sighed. "If I don't Fred and George will probably give me the wrong one and I'll end up sitting in to corridor with Neville." Hermione chuckled lightly but it made her head ring so she stopped. "I'll be back down to get you, ok." "Ok Gin, thanks." Ginny smiled and disappeared through the door. After a few minutes Madam Pomfrey walk towards her with a bottle of silver-violet liquid. Hermione blanched knowing it would most likely taste horrible. "Don't give me that face girl." She poured the liquid into a small beaker. "Drink this.all of it." I took the beaker and opened my mouth and drained it. I was right, it was horrible. "There ya go. You can sit for a while until your headache clears up." Madam Pomfrey disappeared into the back and Hermione sat back on the bad. She breathed for a moment. Her head felt better. She was tired now but she still felt better. She stood and the room spun for a moment, then settled. She blinked and started out the door. The corridor was empty and quiet. She wished at least that Peeves were around. As she turned a corner she heard a voice. She stepped into the shadows and slid against the walls but froze when she saw who it was. Moraira! She was talking to.something. A gold bracelet was brought up to her lips and she was speaking quickly into it. Hermione couldn't hear her words they were too low. Finally Moraira stopped and dropped her wrist. She looked as if she was about to move when suddenly her back went ridged and tense. Hermione's blood turned to ice as Moraira swung around to face her. She say her relax and the evil smiled crept over her features. Moraira blew her a kiss and Hermione felt chilled. Then she turned and soon was out of sight down the corridor. Hermione let out a held breath and went, as quick as she could, towards the room into opposite direction and bumped into Ginny. "Ow! Oh sorry Ginny." "That's ok, I was just coming to get you. How's your headache?" "Better, but I'm sleepy." Hermione yawned. "Really sleepy." "Come on. Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion once that had me sleeping for the whole weekend." "Oh dear," Hermione muttered. "I can't sleep that long!" "You probably won't. Mine was cause of that broom incident I'd rather not talk about." Hermione laughed. They reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Indigo waters," Ginny said and the portrait swung open. Ron and Harry say in chairs by the fire and beside them.Moraira. Hermione almost jumped a foot how did she get back first? Ron and Harry looked up when she came in. "Hey Herm. Is you head better. We told you all that thinking would hurt you someday." "Blow off, Ron." Hermione started up the stairs glancing back and catching Moraira's gaze. Her eyes sparkled dangerously. Hermione could still hear their voices. "What's wrong with her?" Ron asked. "She's just tired. That's all." Ginny said softly. "Maybe I should go up and help her." Moraira said. "Give her a nice new girl first impression." Hermione froze. "No she took a potion that's gonna put her to sleep so it wouldn't help." Thank you Ginny, Hermione cheered as she reached the girl's dormitory. She yawned and sat on the bed quickly changing into her nightclothes. She lay down and didn't even remember hitting the pillow. 


	2. something strange going on

Ok, I know this is hard to read. I have no idea how to fix this formatting but I'll keep trying to figure it out. Thanks to those of you who read anyway. Luv ya ll.  
  
Hermione woke up to an empty dormitory. She blinked in surprise and curiosity and looked to see what time it was. When she saw she jumped up so fast her head spun. She had ten minutes before her first class began. She dressed hastily smoothing her hair down, which was frizzing slightly at the ends. Then she noticed Moraira, still asleep, in her bed. Hermione repressed a shudder she couldn't explain and crept passed careful not to wake her. The common room was empty to and Hermione hurried from it down to the Great Hall. Ron and Harry were at the table talking. Hermione walked over and both their heads snapped up. "Ah, the shrew has arrived," Ran said irritated and Hermione sighed. "Ok, I guess I deserved that. I'm sorry really I was just feeling really bad." "No problem." Ron said buttering a piece of toast and offered it to her. Hermione smiled and took it. "So what's on the agenda today?" Hermione asked through a mouth full of toast. "We have Divisions while you have Arithmacy" Harry said looking over their schedules. "Then potions." "Great, could my day be worse." "Bonjour all," Moraira came into the Great Hall. She wore the Hogwarts robes now but with alterations. The waist was smaller tied with a silver ribbon that almost matched her eyes. The robe was shorter too and slightly pleated like a skirt. "And it got worse." Moraira gave Hermione a seductive smile and Hermione averted her eyes. "Hey Moraira," Ron said gushing and Hermione almost puked. "I'm gonna start of for my class," Hermione said rising. "Aw, but I just got her, Hermy, honey." Hermione hurried away.  
  
She found her class fairly easily despite getting lost in a secret corridor that was upside down. Hermione's class went well and she met up with Ron and Harry infront of the dungeons. "Are we ready to face Snape?" Ron said puffing out his chest. "Nope, but then again.just nope." They walked in sitting in the back row. The seats filled soon and Hermione watched Moraira take a seat in the same row. Hermione groaned inwardly. She didn't like this girl, but always seemed to be around her. She kept her eyes averted from Moraira's face. Snape strolled in, robes flying out behind him. "It's good to see you all-" he looked around "On time." Harry coughed and Snape turned to glare at him. "Mr. Potter, 5 points fro-" Hermione watched Snape freeze, mid sentence his eyes went to Moraira for a moment who wore her evil grin. Hermione thought she saw fear flicker in Snape's eyes and it jolted her. "Open your books to page one and read the first to chapters," he snapped and strolled out of the room. Whispers started immediately. "Did you see that," Ron said. "He just froze." "Yea. But why?" Harry said staring at nothing. "It was Moraira. He looked at her and was scared." Ron and Harry both looked at her. "It's true! I saw it." "Hermione, Snape is scared of no student. as a matter of face I don't think he's afraid of anyone under 100." "I'm telling you what a saw. If you don't believe me then it's not my fault," she snapped. "Ok, ok," Harry said. "If Moraira really did affect Snape we better keep an eyes on her." She watched Harry and Ron glance quickly at Moraira who was bent over her book and Hermione couldn't help but feel uneasy. She would keep and eye out. Whether they believed her or not, something was going on. 


	3. New Lord, Death, and Plans

Hermione walked do the corridor shifting her bag to her other shoulder. The seams on her bag were splitting because of the weight of the books she carried. She groaned inwardly ad the bag's strap cut into her shoulder. She set her bag down and was about to sit and rest when an arm slid around her chest yanking her backwards. Hermione was only able to let out a sharp yelp before a hand went over her mouth. She was pressed against someone and she could feel the heat of their body and breath as the leaned their head down to Hermione's ear and ran their tongue along it. Hermione shivered in delight and repulsion. The person laughed and Hermione went ridged. Moraira! "Just the reaction I wanted." Moraira said her voice low and half-mocking. "I know you so very well Hermione. You're very smart, maybe to smart but still." Moraira leaned her head forward more. "I have so much fun playing with you. But you had better keep your cute little nose out of things or it might get torn of." "What things?" Hermione asked her voice muffled by Moraira's hand. "What are you planning." "Just a little take over. My Lord is very generous though. You could be spared. You'd make a nice edition to out little.club. You could have anything you know. He's not stingy, money, power, land to rule." She licked Hermione's ear. "And we'd have so much more fun toying with everyone and each other." Moraira laughed lightly. "Just keep your nose out and mouth shut." Hermione felt the arm slid out from around her chest and Moraira retreat. She stood there in shock for a moment. Her lord? But..but Harry had destroyed Voldmort in 6th year, who could she be talking about? Hermione felt another shudder rack her and her face heated at the memory of the desire she had felt. She gathered up her books quickly and made her way back to the common room. She walked in ignoring everyone and went to the Girl's Dormitory and fell asleep promptly.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione wake up." Hermione felt someone shaking her and opened her eyes. She saw Ginny looming over her. "Gin?" Ginny's face was pale and she looked terrified. "Ginny what is it?" "The-there's been a.a murder." "A murder! Where? Who?" "I'm not sure who it was. A first year. They found him in the halls. Hermione I'm scared who would do that?!" Hermione knew. She threw of her blanket. "Ginny, go get Ron and Harry quick. Tell them to meet me at in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom now. Then get Dumbledor. Understand?" Ginny nodded mutely and dashed out. Hermione pulled on her shoes. She didn't know how, but she knew exactly where Moraira was going. Se turned and dashed out of the dormitory. 


End file.
